(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection pins of a capacitor, and in particular, connection pins allowing rapid mounting onto a circuit board and reducing the height of the capacitor on the circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional low power capacitor having a smaller capacity and being mounted onto the circuit board 1 of electrical appliances. The capacitor comprises a housing 2, two connection pins 3, a capacitor element 4 and fixing glue 5.
The housing 2 is a rectangular plastic housing body having an opening at one side, and the inner wall of the two sides of the housing 2 being circular arch-shaped protruded plate 20 having two opened ends such that a conductive slot 21 is formed for the mounting of the connection pins 3.
Two connection pins 3 has an upper section soldered at the two lateral sides of the capacitor element 4, and the connection pins 3 is bent at an appropriate position to form an engaging section 30 for mounting at the conductive slot 21 so as to position the capacitor element 4 at the center of the housing 2, and to allow fixing glue 5 to fully enclose the external of the capacitor element 4 so as to avoid explosion as a result of high voltage and to prevent oxidation of the capacitor element 4 with the air.
The capacitor element 4 is mounted within the interior of the housing 2 and has a plurality of oval shape metal-coated layers and films stacked to form an oval-shaped structure. The two lateral sides are ordered with two connection pins 3.
The fixing glue 5 is filled all the space within the housing 2 other than the capacitor element 4 and the connection legs 3 so as to enclose the capacitor 4 to avoid the explosion of the capacitor element 4 due to excessive voltage or the avoid oxidation as a result of prolong air contact of the capacitor element 4 with air.
The disadvantages of the conventional capacitors are as follows:
1) The manufacturing process is complicated and the defect products are high.
2) The soldering process may damage the circuit board.
3) The process of installation onto the circuit board is complicated.
4) The installation of the capacitor takes up space.
5) The formation of soldering holes is difficult.
Another conventional high power capacitor is disclosed in Taiwan Publication no. 98458 comprising a cover 1, a capacitor element 2, two conductive spring plates 3, a fixing plate 4 and a housing body 5. The capacitor element 2 is mounted to the housing body 2 by means of a plurality of elastic plates 3 of the conductive spring plate 3. There is not soldering between the conductive plates 3 and the capacitor element 2. Due to the fact that no fixing glue is used and therefore the mounting of the capacitor element 2 is poor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide connection pins of a capacitor, which provides rapid mounting of the capacitors onto a circuit board so as to increase working efficiency.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide connection pins of a capacitor, wherein the height of the connection pins on the circuit board are greatly reduced.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a structure of connection pins of a capacitor, comprising a housing, connection pins positioned at the lateral sides of the interior of the housing, and a capacitor element located between two pins, and the remaining space of the housing being filled with fixing glue, characterized in that one opening of the housing holds the capacitor element at a larger surface thereof and the two pins are located at the sides of the housing a plurality of elastic plates with a slanting angle are provided to the connection pins, and the lower section of the connection pins are bent to form a contact plate for contacting with a circuit board, the contact plate is a hook-like structure and is provided with solder at appropriate position, an insertion leg is provided on the contact plate for mounting with the circuit board, thereby the elastic plate clips the capacitor element to provide a good position and stable contact.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.